


Baby's First Words

by whitecrossgirl



Series: Aurora Holmes [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: Sherlock is trying to get Aurora to say her first word. Enter Lestrade.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Aurora Holmes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984075
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Baby's First Words

“Come along Aurora, it is a very simple concept. Two letters, one sound, combined to make a repeated double barrelled word. You are at the stage of cogitative and physical development to vocalise what is in your head. Along with the impressive intellectual genetics you have inherited from your mother and myself, this should not be a challenge for you. Now let’s try again. Say ‘Da-Da’.”

Sitting up on her mat in front of him, Aurora squealed happily and clapped her hands together. Sherlock sighed heavily before handing Aurora her bee plushie, which went straight into her mouth. Sherlock looked at his daughter before picking her up.

“Alright, I’m willing to negotiate. Name your price. A new toy? Money? A claim to the throne? To come to a crime scene? Be allowed to stay out all night with your boyfriend when you’re sixteen?” Sherlock offered as Aurora stared back at him. Obviously he would never agree to such terms, especially the boyfriend one, Molly would have his guts for garters ( _hmm, Molly in garters, that was a new entry into his Mind Palace)_ but desperate times called for desperate measures.

An amused snort from the door got his attention and Sherlock turned to see Greg shake his head. “Word from the wise, don’t bribe them. Once they know you can be bribed, they’ll walk all over you. She’ll be demanding everything when she’s thirteen.”

“No she won’t.” Sherlock retorted. “She can’t talk.”

“Probably because she’s stubborn. Like someone else I know.” Greg said pointedly as he took Aurora from Sherlock’s arms. “Hello Princess, are you being mean to your old man? Good. He needs it.”

“Shut up Gavin, are you here for a reason or just to annoy me?” Sherlock snapped. It had been a long time since he pretended to get Lestrade’s name wrong. However he was extremely busy trying to persuade his daughter to say ‘Da-Da’ as her first word and he did not need any interruptions. She ought to have spoken by now. According to Holmes family folklore, he had begun to speak at six months old. According to Mycroft, he hadn’t stopped since six months old either.

“It’s Greg. You know it is.” Greg retorted automatically. “You were right about that last case. It was the dentist. Your dad thinks he’s so clever, doesn’t he? Thinks that I don’t know that he knows my name is Greg. You wouldn’t do anything like that, would you Princess? You’d be able to call me Greg. Can you say Greg? G-re-egg.”

“You know she can’t even master the most basic of sounds, what makes you thin-“ Sherlock was cut off by Aurora squealing happily as her first words left her lips.

“Gegg. Gegg! Gegg! Gegg!” Each word was punctuated by Aurora happily clapping Greg’s face with her hands to show she knew exactly who her ‘Gegg’ was. Greg grinned at Sherlock who glared back at him, his eyes narrowing.

“Come on Rosie.” John said as he led Rosie towards 221B. Thankfully unlike most toddlers, Rosie seemed reluctant to hit the Terrible Twos phase, something John hoped would last. As they approached the door, it was suddenly flung open and Greg rushed past them.

“Hey John, Hi Rosie. Can’t stay. Must dash.” Greg said quickly as they heard Sherlock bellow as he thundered down the stairs.

“GET BACK HERE AND TAKE THIS HARPOON LIKE A MAN LESTRADE!”

Sherlock appeared in the doorway of 221B, brandishing the harpoon dangerously before lowering it at the sight of Greg jumping into his car. Sherlock turned back inside with John and Rosie following. Rosie looking completely unsurprised at Sherlock’s antics. _Just like Mary would have_ , John thought to himself as Sherlock propped the harpoon against the wall and led the way upstairs. As they walked into the flat, Rosie toddled over to where Aurora was sitting happily on the carpet, Mrs Hudson’s washing basket put over her like a cage and looked at Sherlock.

“Why Rora in there?” Rosie asked Sherlock as John picked the basket off of Aurora and set it upright.

“Yes Sherlock, why did you put Aurora under the washing basket and why did you chase Lestrade with a harpoon?” John asked, he was going to have to tell Molly about this. Sherlock was a good father but it was clear that if anyone needed supervising when she was at the morgue, it was him. Not Aurora. Sherlock glared at Aurora who smiled innocently back at him as she played with Rosie.

“She betrayed me.”


End file.
